Do You Remember?
by littleyeoja
Summary: TEASER IS UP! / Jika kau masih berada di sekolah pada jam 4 sore, maka kau akan mendengar sayup-sayup lagu diputar dari arah koridor seni. Tepatnya di ruang dance. Jika kalian mau tau, kusarankan kalian untuk datang mengintip sebentar / KAISOO slight KAILLI Story / GENDERSWITCH / Please leave review :3


Jika kau masih berada di sekolah pada jam 4 sore, maka kau akan mendengar sayup-sayup lagu diputar dari arah koridor seni. Tepatnya di ruang dance. Jika kalian mau tau, kusarankan kalian untuk datang mengintip sebentar. Kenapa? Karena kau akan melihat sesosok pahatan sempurna Tuhan menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Totally perfect!

Tapi sebelum kau dapat mengintip,kau akan menemukan sosok lain yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Ia juga turut mengintip sang penari. Namun... bisakah kau melihat sosok itu?

.

.

.

**Do You Remember?**

by **littleyeoja**

.

.

KaiSoo slight KaiLi story

.

.

ROMANCE-ANGST

.

.

.

_What would i do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, you kicking me out_

_Get my head spinning, no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

Tep!

Kai menghentikan gerak tubuhnya ketika musik tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia mendongak ke arah kaca dan mendapati seorang yeoja menatapnya lelah bercampur kasihan

"Kim Jongin geumanhae"

.

.

.

"Oh, aku tak tau kalau seorang Kim Jongin menyukai pororo", ucap Chanyeol

"Apa Jinri menyukai pororo? Setahuku ia menyukai rillakuma", ucap Kris. Sehun mengangguk membenarkan

"Kau ingat kan waktu Jinri dan Chanyeol berebut rillakuma waktu kita ke game center?", tambah Sehun. Namun Kai sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan teman-temannya. Ia terus menatap boneka pororo di tangannya dengan tatapan tajam seakan boneka itu telah melakukan kesalahan padanya

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang sapu tangan ini tuan Kim? Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami amnesia", ucap dokter Choi heran

"S-saya juga tak tahu dokter... Seperti memori itu terhapus begitu saja"

"Lalu, mengapa kau mencoba mengingatnya? Apa ingatan itu sangat penting untukmu?", tanya dokter Choi. Kai mengangguk pelan namun terkesan ragu

"Saya juga tak yakin... Tapi kehilangan memori itu seperti kehilangan separuh jiwa saya..."

.

.

.

"Jinri-ya", panggil Kai

"Ne?", jawab Jinri dengan hidung yang terkena terigu. Membuat Kai yang tadinya ingin bertanya mengenai cara melelehkan coklat batangan menjadi terlupakan. Kai kini sibuk menertawai wajah Jinri yang terlihat sangat lucu baginya

"Ish oppaaa, mengapa tiba-tiba tertawa eoh?", ucap Jinri agak cemberut. Kai mendekati Jinri lalu mengusap hidungnya menggunakan jempolnya lalu menunjukkannya pada Jinri

"Aigoo, oppa kau jahat sekali menertawakanku", ucap Jinri pura-pura marah

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Jinri-ya, seperti badut", ucap Kai. Jinri yang sebenarnya tidak marah malah jadi ikut tertawa bersama Kai

_"Yak! Kim Jongin! Kau jahat sekali menertawakanku"_

Kilasan memori itu membuat Kai menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya terlihat menjadi kaku dan tegang. Jinri menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Kai dengan heran

"Kenapa?", tanya Jinri bingung

"Ah! Ovennya Jinri-ya!"

"KYAAAAAA! ANDWAEYOOO"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tahu kau mengetahuinya...", ucap Kai serius sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan yeoja itu. Baekhyun menurunkan sedikit bukunya

"Apa?"

"Tentang memoriku yang hilang... Tentang si gadis pororo"

"Kau tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Jinri berada di sekolah pada sore hari. Ia bermaksud untuk menemui Kai. Mereka tak saling bertemu sejak seminggu lalu karena mereka bertengkar. Sebelumnya, Kai selalu menyuruh Jinri pulang duluan atau bermain dengan Soojung. Entah kenapa Kai tak mau Jinri melihatnya menari. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok yeoja dengan seragam sekolah berdiri di depan ruang dance. Mengintip ke dalam ruang dance

"Hei! Kenapa tidak masuk?", sapa Jinri ramah. Namun yeoja itu malah pergi menjauh. Membuat Jinri terheran

"Apa aku salah bicara? Atau aku terlihat menyeramkan?"

.

.

.

"Soojung-ah", panggil Jinri

"Ne?", balas Soojung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya

"Kau punya foto seluruh murid angkatan kita?", tanya Jinri. Soojung mengernyitkan dahinya

"Untuk apa? Kupikir kau sudah mengenal semuanya", ucap Soojung. Jinri menggeleng

"Anii... Kemarin saat bertemu Kai oppa, aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja. Namun aku yakin aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu kan, aku bersekolah disini sejak kita tingkat 2. Mungkin ada yang belum ku kenal...", ucap Jinri namun terdengar agak ragu

"Hm... Kurasa ada. Kemarilah", ucap Soojung

.

.

.

"Ini adalah foto kami saat Autumn Festival waktu tingkat 1", ucap Soojung. Jinri meneliti tiap-tiap wajah di foto itu

Hara, Jessica, Yoona, Jinny, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan...

"Soojung-ah, ini siapa? Cantik sekali, tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya", tanya Jinri sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja dengan dress putih selutut dan memakai mahkota anyaman bunga. Soojung melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Jinri. Raut wajahnya menjadi agak sedih

"Itu... Do Kyungsoo"

"Oh jinjja?! Kemarin yeoja ini yang kutemui sebelum bertemu Kai oppa!", ucap Jinri semangat. Soojung menatap Jinri bingung campur heran

"Kau yakin Jinri-ya?", tanya Soojung memastikan

"Um! Tentu saja!", jawab Jinri yakin

"Tapi Jinri-ya..."

"...Kyungsoo sudah meninggal"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hell-o! Ini adalah first KaiSoo ff buatan akuu :3

Baru pertama kali buat udah angst aje #plak

Maafkan daku T.T

Ff ini terinspirasi dari drama Mimi, tapi ceritanya will be totally different!

Disini juga Krystal sama Sulli bukan tokoh antagonis okeey, don't bash mereka!

Aku juga ngetiknya sambil dengerin lagu Soyu yang Should I Confess, yang OST nya Playful Kiss. Coba baca sambil dengerin lagunya, biar dapet feelnya xixixi

So, mind to gimme review? :3

Btw, #HappyKaiDay :3


End file.
